Born to Walk the Planes
by phoenixforce50
Summary: Tomus the Dragonborn is getting old, his beard is beginning to grey. He seeks out the Psijic Order to ask about the Eye of Magnus to see if he is ready for it. The Order gives him the Eye, and the biggest adventure of his mortal life begins.
1. Chapter 1

Born to Walk the Planes

**Chapter 1**

Tomus the Dragonborn was getting old; his full beard was starting to show signs of grey. He'd had a full and long life though; he'd fought in a war against the Imperials, saved two worlds from Alduin and slain countless monsters, bandits and was generally a hero. He'd risen to the position of the Arch-Mage at the College of Winterhold. His quarters were large and sumptuous; there was even a magical garden which grew all kinds of alchemical ingredients all in the one place. His wife Ingun was still at their house in Solitude, since he was technically working, and it was a full-time job, keeping the College together after the huge scandal concerning Ancano and the Eye of Magnus many years back, people still held grudges or a long time in Skyrim. Recently though, he was feeling nostalgic about the whole incident and was looking for-

"Here are the books on the Psijic Order you asked for, Arch-Mage." Said the College's orcish librarian Urag gro-Shub

"Thank you Urag, just put them on the table." Replied Tomus, stroking his beard

"You know it's late, why don't you get some rest. I know that getting some rest always helps me solve difficult problems."

"I appreciate your concern, but I know that sleep isn't going to help me."

"Well alright then. I can always get some warm milk sent up if you need it."

"No thank you, that will be all."

"For the record, I like having you as Arch-Mage; you know how to treat books with respect. Not something I'd expect from a Nord."

Urag exited the room, leaving Tomus alone with his thoughts. He knew that the Psijic Order would seek out those they needed when they needed them, and that last time he saw them they said he wasn't ready for the Eye's power, but that was several years ago now, surely he was ready at this age? Tomus was trying to seek them out to ask them and hopefully to learn of other worlds besides the ones he had already visited, including Alagaësia, where dragons had four legs and could speak, and the Overworld, where everything was made of cubes, even the people. Though each of them had their similarities to Tamriel, there were still major changes in each. And Tomus wanted to be prepared for any more that he might encounter. He began to casually flip through the books until something popped out at him. When he reached his third of fourth tome, he saw a couple of things that made reference to a temporary headquarters for the Order, near the edge of Skyrim, up near the mountains near Markarth.

"Excellent," Tomus marked his place "I'll have a closer look tomorrow." Tomus yawned and crawled into bed, wishing he was back in Solitude. Although the College was magically heated he still missed the comforting warmth of his wife beside him.

When Tomus woke, he looked at the tomes with renewed vigour, locating the location of the headquarters within the mountains. Once he'd checked it with the other books and found it was correct, he packed and was set to leave, his gear and provisions already prepared. He went down to the student's quarters and waited outside J'zargo's quarters. J'zargo had been chosen for his knowledge of the land to accompany Tomus on this expedition. He was also going to take his Housecarl Lydia with him because she went with him wherever he went, especially nowadays as he was getting old and was not as strong as he used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

J'zargo arrived at his quarters at around about noon, and saw Tomus waiting.

"Ah, J'zargo apologises for his tardiness, but he is packed and ready to go, Arch-Mage." Said J'zargo

"I am prepared as well, my Thane." Said Lydia

"That's alright. I'm ready to go as well, so let's go." Said Tomus

"Alright then, I will guide you through the perilous lands of Skyrim, and take you safely to the mountains." Said J'zargo

The three set off, all on horses. Tomus's dog, Vigilance, followed close behind.

Many moons later, they arrived at the mountains. They had stopped by Markarth for provisions and maps, also to drop off Vigilance with his original owner for safekeeping until they returned.

There had been little interference on the way there, as J'zargo had taken them through the trading routes. There was only a single bandit attack, which they all handled with ease.

The mountains were very cold, and Tomus was glad he'd brought his official robes with him, for not only did they increase his magicka greatly, but they were exceptionally warm too.

As they climbed the mountains, they saw the structure marked by the map near the peak. They entered the building, glad for the reprieve from the cold, and began searching for clues.

Lydia found a map of Tamriel with locations dotted all around it, including where they were now, while J'zargo found a memo saying "Make sure you leave nothing behind, remember, this is only temporary." And Tomus found a piece of cloth that looked familiar. He showed it to J'zargo

"Ah, this is a cloth used commonly in Riften. We should look at the map and see what it says about Riften."

They pulled out the map and looked at Riften. Indeed, at the opposite side of the lake, the map was marked with an X.

"If we assume that these are locations the Psijic Order moves between, then this cloth would indicate that their last stop was at Riften. This might mean that the next sanctuary they would stop at would be here." Said Lydia, indicating on the map.

"That's Windhelm, I never suspected that Ulfric would be involved with the Order." Said Tomus

"Maybe he isn't, maybe they've been hiding there right under his nose." Said Lydia

"Either way, J'zargo thinks that it would be best to go there next. We should catch a horse and cart for this journey, it would take less time, and we can still take our own horses." Said J'zargo

"You're right. Saddle up, we're heading back to Markarth." Said Tomus

The trio returned to Markarth stables and rented out a horse and cart and then tied their own to the front. Vigilance was waiting for them eagerly.

"He hasn't shut up ever since you dropped him off. He must like you a lot." Said the dog breeder

The trio and Vigilance climbed onto the cart.

"Yah!" cried the driver, whipping the reins. The horses trotted off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few days of travel, they arrived at Windhelm. One of the guards nodded his head in recognition of Tomus. Tomus waved his hand in reply.

As they entered the gates, a guard to their left warned them of murders in the area.

"Last one was a woman, she was found in the market square; nasty business."

"Thanks, but we won't be staying long hopefully." Replied Tomus

They decided to ask for information at the inn that was straight in front of them.

"Oh yes, there was a monk here a while ago, didn't say he was from the Psijic Order though, didn't say much at all actually." Said the bartender

"Did this monk say where he was going?" asked J'zargo

"Not specifically, just that he had a long and rocky journey ahead of him and if he could get a good horse. I pointed him in the direction of the stables and never saw him again."

"Thank you, you have been most informative." Said Tomus. They walked out of the door and then out through the gates, west towards the cliffs.

"And that's how you get information without magic, J'zargo." Lydia commented to J'zargo

"I am well aware of the ability to talk to strangers, I was a merchant with the other Khajit before joining the college, and this cold is almost as bad as Winterhold. Can we keep moving please?"

"Right." Said Tomus as he climbed onto his horse and they rode away.

After a few hours of riding and exploring, they came across a structure.

"Do you two see that?" asked Tomus, pointing to the small stone building that was just visible ahead of them.

"No, what are you seeing?" said J'zargo

"I see a building, and it fits the description." Replied Tomus

"My eyes are keener than yours, and I see no buildings anywhere."

"My thane, neither do i. are you sure?" asked Lydia

"Yes! Look, let's go and have a closer look."

They rode forward, and suddenly a violent snowstorm kicked up and obscured their vision. Vigilance whined in fear.

"Don't worry, I can handle this. _Lok Vah Koor!" _Shouted Tomus, and the snowstorm lifted, revealing the building clearly now.

"_That_ building, can you see it now?" said Tomus

"No, I still see nothing, but I do not like the feeling of this place, it sends a shiver down my spine and my fur tingles." Said J'zargo, sounding afraid

"My thane, can we go? I really don't like this feeling that this place is giving me." Said Lydia, also sounding afraid

"There's nothing to be afraid of, with the three of us, we can destroy any foe!" said Tomus, gallantly to improve moral, but it seemed to have no effect.

"That as may be, my thane, but I still fear the unseen and the unknown. Who knows what could happen out here?" said Lydia, her teeth chattering, unusual for a Nord.

"I know what's going to happen; we're going to find the Psijic Order, ask them a few- what?" said Tomus, as the world around him went grey.

"Do not be alarmed, I come bearing a message from the Order: Tomus, you are old, wise and powerful, but you are nearing the end of this life, and the Order has decided that you are ready for the Eye of Magnus."

"Really?" asked Tomus in bewilderment

"Yes, we have arranged for it to appear at its previous location. However, only you may touch it, else there will be terrible consequences."

"I will make sure no-one does. But what exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"Look in Ancano's journals, as the Arch-Mage, you should have access to them. But also, take this tome of notes that we have gathered on it ourselves." He handed Tomus a thick wad of bound notes and disappeared back into the building.


End file.
